


Pipe Down

by mama murderbear (Genderfluid_Chara)



Series: I found brimstone, in my garden // I found roses, set on fire. [2]
Category: Ib (Video Game)
Genre: (its garry. hes the child), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Originally Posted on Tumblr, [garry voice] ib no, no swearing around the childrn!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 22:47:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11610552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genderfluid_Chara/pseuds/mama%20murderbear
Summary: IB WATCH YOUR HECKING LANGUAGE YOURE GOING TO GIVE GARRY AN ANEURYSM





	Pipe Down

Ever since Ib and Garry had decided to stay in the gallery with Mary, most of the residents stopped trying to hurt them. However, there were a few artworks that still didn’t appreciate there being humans in their little world.

This particular painting that was trying to scare them was one such piece.

“Pipe the fuck down,  _asshole_.” Ib said tonelessly, flicking the portrait frame. It obeyed.

Garry gaped at her. Finally he managed to splutter out, “Ib! Where–where the hel- _heck_  did you learn that–that sort of language?” Mary giggled as he obviously corrected himself, too shocked to naturally censor it as he usually would.

Not even glancing back as she continued to stride down the long hallway, Ib said, “The damn  _outside_  fucking  _world_ , old man.”

Mary had tears in her eyes at this point from holding back her laughter.

“Old man?” Garry squawked. “I’m only eighteen!”

“And I’m nine, what’s your fucking  _point_ , Garry?” Ib finally turned around to face the two other members of her makeshift family.

Looking between Ib’s blank face and Garry’s gobsmacked one, Mary finally lost it. Her laughs echoed through the halls of the gallery.

Yes, she decided.

She was so very glad that Garry and Ib had decided to stay with her.


End file.
